Gift
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri III (Head-Canon) / ...aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan untuknya. / "Sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan atau perutmu akan sakit!" / Happy Birthday, Sasuke Uchiha / RnR?


**BTC 3 datang~ dan aku udah persiapkan ficnya sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasucake. OTANOME, Sasuke~ Semoga cepat selesai perang dan langsung lamar Sakura. Amiiin XD oke oke, semoga ficnya ga mengecewakan. Langsung aja.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**and a story by **AsaManis TomatCeri

**WARNING: Head-Canon**, OOC (maybe), typo, etc.

**Dedicated For S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri**

**.**

Sebentar lagi Sasuke ulang tahun, aku sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan untuknya. Seumur-umur, baru tahun ini aku memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun, jadi harus spesial. Benar-benar harus spesial. Apalagi sekarang aku ini kekasihnya.

**.**

**Gift**

**.**

"HINATAAA!" teriak kunoichi berambut gulali di tengah keramaian pasar menghampiri teman sesama kunoichinya. Ia tengah berdiri di depan salah satu kedai takoyaki, yang kemudian mengembangkan senyum melihat nona Haruno itu telah datang. Kelihatannya mereka memang janjian di depan kedai itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." ucap gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggaruk pipinya. Hinata, kunoichi yang berwajah anggun itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku juga baru datang."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya dari sana tanpa basa-basi, "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita belanja bahan-bahannya."

Dan Hinata yang terseret langsung menyamakan langkah Sakura. Bukan terburu-buru, lebih tepatnya tidak sabar. Hey, siapa yang tidak sabar jika seorang perempuan yang tidak pandai masak akan segera mulai belajar masak.

Ya, Sakura meminta Hinata untuk mengajarinya membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak suka manis, maka Sakura meminta bantuan Hinata, dan Hinata sudah memikirkan kue apa yang cocok untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kue asam manis tomat ceri?" itulah pertanyaan heran Sakura setelah sampai di dapurnya sambil menaruh belanjaan.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura, "Aku yakin rasanya tidak akan buruk karena asamnya dari tomat ceri."

"Kau benar-benar pandai dalam masalah seperti ini ya, Hinata." puji Sakura. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya tersenyum dengan samburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah, sudah, kita mulai membuat kuenya saja." kata Hinata yang kemudian dibalas anggukan Sakura. Dan mulailah Hinata mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang baru saja dibelinya, sementara Sakura mengambil alat-alat untuk membuat kuenya.

Besok ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura akan memberikan kue ini untuknya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat gadis _pinky_ itu berdebar. Yah, semoga saja besok Sasuke dan Sakura tidak diberi misi oleh si Hokage berambut pirang—Naruto—karena bisa dipastikan Sakura mengamuk. Baik, itu berlebihan, yang penting sekarang adalah membuat kuenya. Harus berhasil.

Selama membuat kue, Sakura terus mengikuti aturan Hinata yang membantunya. Mulai dari takaran bahan-bahannya hingga benar-benar pas, suhu _oven,_ lapisan krim, potongan tomat ceri, dan ... jadilah kue buatan Sakura yang tentu saja atas bantuan Hinata.

Kue sederhana yang dicampur dengan potongan-potongan tomat ceri, dilapisi krim _vanilla,_ dan hiasan tomat ceri yang diiris rapi di atas kuenya yang juga diberi toping _strawberry,_ menjadi sangat cantik. Jadilah kue asam manis tomat ceri. Tidak terlalu manis, dan sedikit rasa asam yang segar untuk dinikmati.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa... Hinata, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi terima kasih banyak!" Sakura memegang tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya di dekat pintu rumahnya. Terlihat Hinata sudah akan pulang karena memang ini sudah hampir sore.

Hinata tersipu malu, "Aku senang bisa membantumu, Sakura."

Itulah Hinata. Cantik, anggun, baik hati. Tidak sia-sia jika Naruto sudah menjadikannya kekasih dan akan segera melamarnya. Naruto memang butuh perempuan yang sifatnya keibuan seperti Hinata. Keibuan? Tunggu. Berfikir begitu, rasanya Sasuke juga butuh orang seperti itu. Tahu kan, Sasuke itu tinggal tanpa keluarga sudah lama sekali.

Dan... Sakura, sepertinya ia harus segera banyak belajar tugas seorang perempuan jika sedang di rumah.

**oOo**

Ruang Hokage. Sepi, hening, meski di sana ada dua insan yang asyik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sang Hokage yang sibuk menulis jurnalnya, sementara satu rekannya yang bermarga Uchiha itu tengah membuka lembaran-lembaran buku laporan di meja yang sama.

Bosan dengan rutinitasnya, Naruto berhenti menulis dan mendongak melihat Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya, masih asyik membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku. "Hei, Teme."

Iris hitam lawan bicaranya itu hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali tertuju pada buku. Naruto yang tidak puas dengan respon Sasuke langsung menarik buku dari tangan Sasuke, "Sudahlah, ini nanti aku yang mencarinya. Sekarang kita mengobrol saja." katanya.

"Hah?"

Seperti biasa, respon seorang Sasuke memang sangat sedikit. Naruto mendengus, "Sejak aku jadi Hokage, aku jadi jarang mengobrol denganmu, dengan Sakura_-chan_, juga guru Kakashi."

Lelaki berpakaian lengkap Anbu itu hanya berwajah datar tak merespon, tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak akan merespon untuk pembicaraan seperti ini. Tidak bisu, tapi terkadang cukup membuat siapapun emosi bicara dengannya yang irit kata. Bosan duduk, lelaki berkulit tan itu berdiri dan kemudian berbalik badan, menghadap ke jendela dan melihat suasana di depan kantornya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Biasa saja." Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, "Kau tahu kan, Sasuke. Umur kita sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun."

"..."

"Kalau aku sudah melamar Hinata," ucap Naruto, "kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sasuke cukup pintar mencerna apa maksud ucapan Naruto. Yaitu dengan maksud menanyakan 'kapan Sasuke akan melamar Sakura?'. Maka lelaki itu mendengus, "Tunggu waktu yang tepat, Dobe." ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto berbalik badan, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "Hm... Padahal kau sudah sering membawanya ke rumahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto makin mendekat, "Aku yakin kau mengambil kesempatan berdua di rumahmu dengan melakukan—"

Plok!

Satu buku tebal berhasil mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto. Bukan lain pelakunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kemudian segera berjalan ke arah pintu, "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Aku pergi latihan."

"_Iitaiii..." _Naruto memegangi kepalanya, "Teme sialan!"

Pintu tertutup, Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang Hokage yang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

**oOo**

Di sebuah dapur yang terlihat sangat bersih, tengah berdiri sosok pria berambut merah muda kecoklatan. Pria itu ternyata sedang meneguk air minumnya. Setelah air dalam gelas ia teguk habis, matanya tertuju pada satu makanan dekat meja di sana. Sebuah kue yang terlihat menggiurkan. Ah, mungkinkah istrinya yang buat itu? Sepertinya iya, karena pria itu juga melihat dapur kotor dengan bahan-bahan kue dan _oven_ yang lengket.

Ia mendekat ke arah kue itu dan kemudian mencolek krim _vanilla_ di bagian atas kuenya yang bercampur toping _strawberry_, kemudian mencicipinya. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengernyit heran, "Kue apa ini? Rasanya kurang manis." Setelah berucap begitu tangannya mengambil satu irisan tomat ceri yang berukuran mungil di atas kue, dan...

Cklek.

Seseorang masuk. Ialah si pemilik kue, yang kemudian berwajah kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kue yang harusnya ia berikan untuk seseorang, kini sudah sedikit cacat dicicipi oleh sang ayahanda. Matanya membulat sempurna, giginya bergemelutuk, dan tangannya mengepal kesal.

"AYAAAH!"

Suara Sakura menggema sampai membuat burung-burung gereja di atas atap rumahnya seketika terbang berhamburan entah akan ke mana.

.

.

.

"Hahaha. Maaf, ayah tidak sengaja. Ayah fikir itu sengaja dibuat untuk keluarga kita." ucap kepala keluarga Haruno itu kepada putrinya yang sudah mengerutkan alisnya seperti orangtua. Yang benar saja, bagian atas kuenya jadi sedikit berantakan karena dicolek, dan irisan-irisan tomat ceri yang harusnya untuk hiasan juga jadi tidak karuan bentuknya, bahkan berkurang satu irisan.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengontrol emosinya. Bagaimanapun ini ketidaksengajaan. Salahnya juga saat tadi pergi membeli kotak kue ia meletakkan kuenya tanpa ada yang tahu. Bahkan ibunya juga masih belum pulang sejak pagi. Jadi tak ada yang bisa dititipkan pesan.

"Yasudah, terlanjur kan. Kalau begitu aku masuk kamar dulu, aku lelah." kata Sakura memejamkan matanya, kemudian membawa kuenya ke dalam kamar. Ayahnya melihat bingung, "Kau tidak takut kuemu dikerubuti semut saat kau tidur nanti?"

"Ini akan segera kubungkus, daripada di dapur, nanti ibu yang kerubuti kuenya!"

Setelah berucap begitu, Sakura berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sang ayah yang _sweatdrop._

**oOo**

"ASTAGAAA!"

Lagi-lagi, suara teriakan dari rumah itu terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nona Haruno Sakura. Pagi hari terik matahari seperti ini ia bangun kesiangan—jam sepuluh—, tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Tapi karena ia ketiduran semalam dan belum juga menaruh kuenya ke dalam kotak kue. Sukseslah ia melihat segerombolan semut menggerayangi kuenya di meja.

Dengan panik ia bawa piring kue itu ke balkon dan meletakkannya di lantai agar segera terkena sinar matahari. Alhasil, semut-semut itu buyar meski belum semuanya pergi dari kue. Sakura menghela nafas, "Kenapa jadi begini...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Setelah memastikan kue itu bersih dari semut-semut, gadis itu segera memindahkan kue ke dalam kotak kuenya yang berwarna putih kotak-kotak biru tua, dan pita besar berwarna biru mengkilat di sisi atas menambah kesan elegan.

Sakura diam. Karena tadi sempat terkena sinar matahari, ia pastikan tomat cerinya jadi tidak segar lagi, bahkan saat tadi melihatnya, warna irisan tomat ceri di atasnya sudah berwarna kehitaman. Dan rasa asamnya pasti lebih terasa. Ah... Rasanya nanti Sakura harus jujur pada Sasuke kalau kue ini gagal. Tapi walau gagal, yang penting ia harus memberikannya dulu.

Berfikir itu, Sakura tersadar untuk segera bergegas. Karena jika tidak cepat, Sasuke akan segera pergi berlatih atau diberi misi. Tapi mungkin Naruto tidak akan memberi misi pada Sasuke, Naruto tahu hari ini adalah hari spesial. Beruntung desa dalam keadaan stabil, tidak ada dalam status siaga.

**oOo**

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan diri, iris hijau permatanya melihat jam dinding di kamarnya itu. Sudah jam setengah dua belas, Sasuke akan segera pergi berlatih kalau tidak ada misi. Dengan cepat Sakura membawa kotak kue itu dan keluar rumah untuk menemui Sasuke di rumahnya.

Hingga di jalan, tiba-tiba ia tercekat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia fikirkan, kini berjalan menuju arahnya. Astaga, Sasuke sudah akan pergi berlatih. Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura memberi kuenya di tempat ramai begini. Maka ia segera menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat kotak kue di belakang badan hingga Sasuke sampai di hadapannya.

"Sasuke_-kun,_" Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah. Sasuke menatapnya datar, "Aku akan pergi berlatih." ucapnya tanpa ditanya.

Sakura mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bersikap aneh itu sedikit heran, matanya melirik tangan Sakura yang disembunyikan di belakang. Sakura menyadarinya, maka ia cepat-cepat berucap, "Ah, Sasuke_-kun_, aku ke sana dulu, ya."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu... s-sampai nanti, ya." sangkal Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sekali, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura sendiri memutar badannya hingga Sasuke berjalan sedikit jauh untuk menutupi apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Brak!

Seorang kakek tua menyenggol kotak kue Sakura hingga jatuh. Kakek tua itu menengok sebentar, "Oh, maaf, nak." Dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sebelum Sakura mengambil kuenya di bawah, ia menengok, dan melihat Sasuke menengok ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Karena ia yakin Sasuke tadi mendengar juga ada sesuatu yang jatuh hingga ia menengok. Mendengar Sakura berucap seperti itu, Sasuke berbalik dan lanjut berjalan.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke pergi, gadis itu segera berjongkok untuk mengambil kotak kuenya yang jatuh miring, dan bagian penutup atas kotaknya juga terlepas. Baru ia akan mengambilnya, tiba-tiba segerombolan anak kecil berlari-larian hinga penutup kuenya terpental dan beberapa anak tidak sengaja menendang kotak kuenya hingga kotaknya melengkung, dan membuat kuenya tidak lagi berbentuk bulat sempurna, sudah tidak beraturan.

"Haaa...?!" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan teriakan kecil—yang tidak akan terdengar siapapun—melihat kuenya hancur sudah. Tega sekali... Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura fikirkan. Tega sekali mereka buat kue yang susah payah ia pelajari resepnya dari Hinata. Meski tidak sengaja tetap saja...

Dengan hati yang panas, Sakura masih memungut kotaknya yang sudah kotor dan jelek, juga penutupnya yang sudah melengkung-melengkung parah. Bahkan irisan tomat cerinya jatuh dan sudah terinjak-injak, ia tidak bisa memungutnya lagi. Yang tersisa hanya kue tak beraturan dengan bungkus yang payah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk melamun di bangku taman dekat gerbang desa Konoha. Cahaya keemasan terpantul dari iris hijau permatanya. Angin sore bertiup lebih lembut menerpa pipinya. Ternyata sudah sampai sore begini Sakura merenungi nasibnya di sini. Melamun dengan menopang dagu sambil memangku kotak kuenya yang sudah kotor dan hancur, tidak lagi berbentuk kubus yang sempurna.

Bahkan untuk menangis pun ia tidak bisa. Rasanya miris sekali. Lenyap sudah impiannya untuk memberi hadiah di hari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Hari yang harusnya jadi spesial justru jadi kacau begini... Sebenarnya Sakura masih punya hadiah lain untuk Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa ia ragu dengan 'hadiah kedua' itu.

Mungkin lebih baik ia ke rumah Sasuke dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' tanpa kue. Daripada tidak mengucapkannya sama sekali. Baru Sakura berfikir begitu dan lekas berdiri, tiba-tiba sepasang kaki tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Tepat di depan hadapannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi ada difikirannya.

Wajah itu... menunjukkan kemarahan—ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya kekhawatiran.

"Sas—"

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahunya kau asyik melamun di sini." ketus Sasuke. Tapi Sakura yang cukup mengenal sikap kekasihnya itu, ia mengerti bahwa ucapan itu adalah rasa sayangnya. Karena Sasuke sayang makanya Sasuke khawatir padanya.

Sakura diam, membiarkan Sasuke lanjut bicara. "Nanti malam Naruto mengajakku ke restoran _barbercue_ bersama yang lain. Aku tahu... ulang tahunku. Sebenarnya konyol sekali harus ada acara perayaan seperti itu," Sasuke mengambil jeda beberapa saat, "tapi aku fikir tidak ada salahnya. Dan aku tidak ingin kau tidak datang nanti malam karena terus melamun di sini."

Gadis di hadapannya menunduk. Sakura sudah tahu rencana Naruto untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke bersama rekan-rekan ninja yang lain. Ia pasti akan datang. Dengan cepat ia mendongak kembali, "Aku pasti datang."

Lama suasana dalam hening. Hanya ada suara dedaunan yang bergesek dengan tanah karena terseret angin, juga suara para burung-burung yang melintas di atas sana. Hingga sang lelaki memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah si _pinky_ dalam diam.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mengelak, Sasuke pasti melihat kotak jelek di pangkuannya. Segera saja Sakura mengangkatnya dan menatap Sasuke sedih, "Ini kue... yang harusnya aku buatkan untukmu meski tidak sepenuhnya buatanku. Tapi gagal. Aku gagal memberikannya padamu..." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Payah, kali ini ia cengeng seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapati mainannya dirusak oleh orang lain.

Suasana hening kembali, hingga Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan dan menunduk. Kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik kotak itu, membuat Sakura terkejut dan kembali menengok.

Masih dengan wajah yang terkejut, ia melihat Sasuke membuka penutupnya dan melihat isinya. Kue krim _vanilla_ berlumur toping _strawberry_ yang sudah berantakan, dan... beraroma tomat.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, "Harusnya jangan dilihat. Itu sudah hancur. Itu sudah gagal—"

Matanya makin membulat sempurna tatkala melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sasuke memotong kue dengan tangannya dan kemudian melahapnya. "S-Sasuke_-kun..._"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Lihat, aku sudah menerimanya dan memakannya."

"Sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan atau perutmu akan sakit!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang memegang potongan kuenya, tapi kemudian Sasuke menarik lepas lagi tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke singkat.

Lama mereka bertatap-tatapan hingga Sasuke selesai menghabiskan potongan kuenya. Sakura masih diam, tetap dalam posisinya menatap Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan kotak berisi kue itu di sampingnya. Masih mempertahankan tatapannya, Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura, "Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku ingatkan padamu, Haruno Sakura."

"..."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun untuk hari ulang tahunku, kau sudah memberikanku banyak setiap hari." Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, "Tapi jika kau memberi, berikanlah seadanya. Tidak peduli hadiah seburuk apapun, atau bahkan bisa membunuhku, aku akan tetap menerimanya."

Dan setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Sakura, disusul dengan tetes-tetes berikutnya yang membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipi. Air mata haru, senang, semua membuat hatinya lega seketika. Hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Secepat kilat, Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kemudian membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Maaf atas sikap kekanak-kanakanku. Terima kasih, Sasuke..." ucap Sakura tersenyum dan semakin menjadi-jadi saja air matanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Pelajaran yang Sakura dapat di hari ini: Tidak perlu memberikan seseorang hadiah yang spesial dan menarik, tetapi bagaimana cara menyampaikannya dengan tulus pada orang itu.

Setelah merasa lega, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke_-kun._"

Senyum hangat terbalas oleh lelaki Uchiha di hadapannya. Meski tipis sekali, tapi cukup terlihat oleh Sakura dari jarak dekat. "Terima kasih."

Sakura masih tersenyum. Mungkin lebih baik ia beri Sasuke 'hadiah kedua' yang Sakura maksud tadi di fikirannya. Segera saja ia dekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke untuk berbisik.

"Kapan kau akan melamarku? Kau dapat hadiah dari Tuhan," bisik Sakura sambil mengarahkan tangan Sasuke ke perutnya, "sudah dua bulan."

Dan lelaki itu hanya menyambut 'hadiah kedua' itu dengan wajah terkejut dihiasi samburat merah di pipinya. Bercampur bahagia. Tentu, mendapat keturunan Uchiha dari seseorang yang ia cinta adalah hadiah terindah untuk hari ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Lihat, buktinya setelah mendengar itu Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Dan kali ini lebih erat.

Satu lagi. Ucapan Naruto tentang 'kesempatan berdua di rumah Sasuke' kemarin di ruang Hokage ternyata memang tidak meleset. Benar kan, Sasuke?

**- Owari -**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
